Family Friend
by Ankh117
Summary: Calvin looks down at the lifeless stuffed tiger in his hands.


Family Friend.

I do not own Calvin and Hobbes

#%$%^%%$^$%^&%$$

Calvin's POV:

I looked down at the stuffed tiger in my hands with a blank face. This tiger was everything to me, and I felt as if my heart would be ripped out once this tiger left my hands. It was my closest friend, now Moe is my friend, it was my greatest companion, now Susie is my greatest companion. I could never remember when the life in this tiger's glow in the dark eyes just went away. They were lifeless to me now. I can't even remember what I called it.

When I was six, my mom and dad told me at dinner one night that she was going to have a baby. I dreaded this announcement, I really did. I threw a tantrum, until my face turned red, and I yelled at my parents so loud my voice hurt the next morning. No it wasn't because of the baby itself, it was because I felt as though they were replacing me. I only confided about it in this stuffed tiger in my hand, until my baby sister was born. When Cathy was brought home, I finally cried about being replaced. They hugged me tight, and told me all night that they loved me.

I think maybe that was when I started to watch as the tiger in my hand slowly became lifeless again.

By the time Cathy turned one, I was almost eight, I found Moe crying behind the playground. He had a big bruise on his cheek. He didn't beat me up, I think he may have been comforted by my presence. I told my mom, and dad about the bruise, they called the school, then the school called CPS. Moe went to live with a nice couple that lived down the street. He walked up to me one day and asked if I wanted to play ball with him. We had a great time.

The life in the tiger's eyes went away more, and it didn't come out of my room.

By the time Cathy turned three, I was almost eleven, Some mean girls got gum in Susie's hair. There was so much in her hair that she had to have it all chopped off. Her hair had grown past her shoulders, and it was always very pretty until those girls made her get it cut. Susie was crying at the busstop the morning after. She told me to go ahead and make fun of her for looking like a boy now. I didn't make fun of her, I didn't say gross things, or insult her. I told her I thought she was prettier with shorter hair. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes, and smiled a bit. I made a funny face that made her giggle a bit. Those mean girls tried to make fun of her again, but I threw gum in their long hair. I got detention, and my parents grounded me but Susie appreciated it all the same.

The life in the tiger's eyes was gone by this time. It sat still on my bed, never making a sound.

Now Cathy is four, and I am almost thirteen. Today was her birthday, and I wanted to give my baby sister a special present. Susie is at my door, her hair reaching only a little past her ears. Moe is downstairs playing patty cake with Cathy, it sounds like they are having a great time.

While I won't be used to sleeping without a stuffed animal next to me, I don't think I need it anymore. There are no monsters under my bed, non in my closet, I don't run G.R.O.S.S anymore, and I have a lot of friends now. It's not that I'm going to abandon it, I just think it's time to pass the torch. I looked at Susie, who gave me a smile, I smiled back at her.

!##$#$%$#%#$%#$%#

General POV:

Calvin walked downstairs with Susie in front of him. Calvin made sure to hide his present behind his back. Cathy looked away from Moe, and smile.

"Hi! Big brother!" Cathy cheerfully exclaimed. I looked down at her. Amazing how you realize after four years how small you once were. I smiled back.

"Okay everyone! May I have your attention please!" I exclaimed. My mom, and dad came out of the kitchen, my aunt and uncle watched from the couch, Rosalie stood at the refreashments table, Grandma and Grampa were next to mom and dad, and Cathy's best friend Mitchel, a boy who sat next to Cathy in school, stood next to her.

"I have a special gift for Cathy. I once had a friend who was stuck by my side for better, or for worse. If I got sent up to my room, or got another bad grade on a quiz, he was always there for me. As I grew older I got better grades, and I had made some new friends. I no longer needed him, however, I did not get rid of him," From behind his back, Calvin brought out the stuffed tiger he had cared for so deeply. Cathy had gasped. "Cathy I think Hobbes needs you right now. He needs to have someone to play with everyday, and someone to cuddle every night. I know you will take good care of him, and I hope he will take care of your the same way he did with me."

Cathy looked at Hobbes with wonder and amazement before taking the tiger into her hands. A round of applause for Calvin erupted in the room.

!#$#%#%#$%^%$5

When the party was over that night, with most of the guests gone, and Calvin having falled asleep on the couch, it was just Cathy, Mitch and Hobbes.

"Wow your brother is so cool Cathy." Mitch said.

"Big brother is the best brother ever." Cathy remarked.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know, what do you think we should do Hobbes?"

"I think we should go sleding tomorrow." Hobbes answered.

**THE END?**


End file.
